


Father's Advice

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: King Simon finds out about Jeleanor, sent by Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: The king didn’t die at the end of episode 1x10 but other events remained the same and Cyrus is still Prince Regent. 6 weeks have passed.

Eleanor paced backwards and forwards across her room, fumbling with her fingers. Her father had been rushed back to hospital 2 days ago when a blood clot had been detected in one of the arteries connecting to his heart. Cyrus had protested profusely that her father be moved away from the palace but surprisingly her mother had stood up against him and made sure that her father was rushed into surgery as quickly as possible.

However, this made seeing her father even more difficult. While Eleanor and Liam had managed to sneak into their father’s room at the palace regularly to visit him, they were not even able to get through the entrance of the hospital before being stopped by a member of the Royal Guard.

After what seemed like hours Jasper suddenly burst open the doors to her room.  
‘Come on Princess, we have to move fast,’ he said, urging her to follow him. She followed him immediately and they ran together through the hallways of the Palace before Jasper opened one of the doors to the tunnels for her. As they made their way to the hospital Eleanor was filled with memories of the masquerade ball, of how his hands had felt on her body and his mouth had felt on hers.

Her heart rate soared and she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as arousal coursed through her blood. Shaking her head to try and dispel the memories she tried to regain her composure as she focused keeping her breathing even.

‘I’ve got a message through to all members of the palace guard that you and Liam are now allowed to see your father seen as though he has had some time to rest following his surgery,’ Jasper explained to her as they approached the hospital entrance. ‘I tried to make it sound as non-conspicuous as possible but I’m sure it won’t take long for Cyrus to find out, so I’m not sure how much time you’ll get with your father. Marcus has said he will try to divert attention away from the King if anyone asks questions, so that may buy us some more time.’

Eleanor glanced at Jasper and gave him a small smile and a brief nod. Ever since his release from prison Jasper had been her rock; he’d been helping with the investigation into her father’s attacker and he had been the one who had been helping her see him. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked having him around and he made her feel safe but over time her emotions towards him were becoming harder to hide and she knew that sometime soon she was bound to slip up and reveal too much.

She straightened up her posture and took a deep breath before marching through reception and past the guards, knowing she was less likely to raise suspicion if she acted like she belonged there. Surprisingly not a single guard stopped her as she made her way to her father’s bedside.

Once she entered the room she felt tears prick the back of her eyes, seeing her father with a large bandage across his chest. She didn’t even notice Jasper moving beside her as he pulled up a chair for her to sit on and gradually guided her into it. She reached out to grasp her father’s hand tightly in hers and felt slightly less worried as she felt his warm skin beneath hers.

‘I’ll go and get us some tea and give you two sometime together,’ Jasper murmured softly. Eleanor was thankful that he had sensed that she needed a moment to regain her composure and took the time that he was gone to let the tears fall softly down her face.  
‘Hey Dad, it’s Leni,’ she whispered to her father’s still form. ‘Sorry I couldn’t make it her yesterday.’

After a few minutes a nurse came in to inform her of her father’s progress, shortly followed by Jasper returning.

‘So what did the nurse say?’ he asked her tentatively as he handed her a cardboard cup of tea.

‘They say he’s doing really well, he’s started breathing on his own,’ Eleanor replied, a huge grin spreading across her face. Jasper let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding at the site of her smiling. He’d missed her smile.

‘That’s great news!’ he exclaimed, putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

‘Thank you,’ she responded, looking up at him through thick lashes, a sparkle in her emerald eyes.

Jasper turned his face away from hers, knowing he could drown in her mesmerising eyes, and focussed on the cup in his hand. ‘Now worries, it’s not as good as the tea at the palace but-‘

‘No,’ she interrupted him, ‘not just for the tea. Thank you for helping me to see my father, thank you for being here.’

Jasper felt his heart ache as he saw the vulnerability on her face and he crouched down so his face was level with hers. ‘There’s nowhere else I’d rather be Princess. I’ll be here until you send me away, I want to prove to you that you can trust me,’ he replied as he reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, his fingertips lightly brushing against her cheek.  
Ever so slowly her head began to move towards his, closing the space between them. Jasper had barely touched her in weeks and he felt his body tense as Eleanor got closer, fearing if he moved she’d pull away. But, as once her lips were mere inches away from his desire overtook his body and he moved to press his mouth against hers.

She let out a soft gasp of pleasure as his tongue met hers and he wound his arm around the back of neck before suddenly she stilled. Opening his eyes as she pulled out of his hold he watched as she turned to face her father. It was then that he saw her father stir, shifting his shoulders and moving his head.

Eleanor let out a soft breath when the King slowly opened his eyes and turned to face her, before leaping out of her chair to wrap her arms around him and kiss his forehead. ‘Dad, you’re awake! It’s me Leni, you’re in the hospital. I’m so glad you’re awake!’  
Jasper could only watch as tears rolled down her cheeks as the father and daughter exchanged a precious hug. But once the King turned to face him his face fell, his eyes piercing into Jaspers.

‘You?’ he asked, his voice laced with distain. ‘First you go for my wife and now my daughter?’

Eleanor froze as she sensed the anger radiating from her father; she had never heard him speak so harshly. Clearly, like her, Jasper wasn’t aware that the King knew of his indiscretion with the Queen and his face was now as pale as snow.

‘Your majesty, I can assure you that I have absolutely no feelings towards your wife. As you probably know she is a very strong willed woman and she is willing to do anything to get her hands on what she wants.’ Jasper responded, an anxious look on his face. ‘Your wife was ready to do ruin my career and remove me from the royal guard if I did not, erm, follow her command,’ he stuttered. ‘So I did as she asked as that would have meant that I was removed from the life of the most important person in the world for me. Your daughter.’

The King’s eyebrows rose in shock at Jasper’s honesty and Eleanor waited nervously for her father’s reply. ‘So are you telling me you are in love with my daughter?’

Eleanor stilled at her father’s intimate question. ‘I am, sir,’ Jasper replied steadily. When Eleanor rose her head to meet Jasper’s she felt warmth flood her body as she saw the passion in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.

‘When I heard your conversation, I must admit I didn’t expect it to be you Jasper and I would have preferred it to not be you but I guess love doesn’t always follow our wishes,’ the King said, his expression softening. ‘Can I have a word with my daughter alone, please?’

Jasper nodded steadily, before walking out of the room and closely the door quietly.

‘So how do you feel about him?’ Simon asked gently after a few minutes of silence.

‘I’m not sure,’ Eleanor whispered. ‘I think I might be falling for him too.’ She dragged a hand through her hair before murmuring, ‘are you disappointed in me?’

Her father began to chuckle before pain stopped him. After catching his breath he squeezed his daughter hand tightly. ‘I believe him Lenny, he loves you and I think you love him too. I could never be disappointed in you for choosing love. I don’t care who you love or why, just so long as they will be there to protect and care for you when it really matters. And if you have managed to forgive him for what he did with your mother then I guess I can do the same.’

Eleanor smiled slightly, ‘He’s been there,’ she admitted, ‘and I think he’ll always be there.’  
‘That’s all I want for you Lenny,’ her father told her. ‘Go with your heart; don’t even consider what other people will think.’

Eleanor knew in that moment exactly what her heart wanted. Jasper Frost.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> I’d love to know what you think!


End file.
